Stella & Brandon: Wedding Dress
by 180 Degrees
Summary: Even though you've loved someone, would you still love her if she's wearing a wedding dress? Ask Brandon about it, he'll see Stella in a wedding dress. "Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you. Remember, I will always be here for you."
1. Chapter 1

**Stella & Brandon: Wedding Dress**

**Summary: Even though you've loved someone, would you still love her if she's wearing a wedding dress? Ask Brandon about it, he'll see Stella in a wedding dress. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only own this story. **

**A/N: This story is for my favorite author, and she is going through a difficult moment right now. I'm going to support her, no matter how. She's the one who made me like this. The name is 180 Degrees. **

**Chapter 1**

"_Stella, can you come to Magix right now?_ I want to see you right now—you know how terrible I feel when you aren't with me," a young man said, whom has the name Brandon.

"Alright, sure, where do I meet you in, Brandon?" a maiden asked, whom has the name Stella.

"Um…let's say the pizza place; I don't exactly know the name of it," Brandon says. He could hear Stella giggle.

"It's called Tom's Pizza," Stella answers. Brandon laughs.

"Hmm, I was so close!" Brandon says.

"That's what you think!" Stella protests. Both of them laugh. "I have to go Brandon; I'll see you at one." Stella ends the call, and Brandon places his phone on his desk.

Brandon was only twenty one, and Stella was only twenty. They've met each other from a party of their schools, and they started to get closer. They've known each other for four years already. Brandon loves Stella, and he was planning to propose to her soon. Yes, they've been dating long enough. Stella was a princess—the princess of Solaria.

Brandon just lies on his bed, thinking about Stella. He had bought an engagement ring already, and he was planning to give it to Stella on the date. But he wondered, why in a pizza place? He thought of a perfect place to propose. Should it be a garden perhaps? Or probably a place where you could see fireworks in the sky? He didn't know.

He shook his head. He had decided to go to a flower shop to get a bouquet of flowers for Stella. Brandon went outside, and rode on his motorbike. During his ride, he thought if he should propose to her soon enough. Or maybe he should propose later on. He didn't know. Brandon is smart, but he uses his head too much. Once he reached the flower shop, he looked around.

He mostly saw bouquets of roses, daisies, and more. He decided to get Stella's favorite flowers; Marigolds. He asked the counter for a fresh batch of orange and yellow Marigolds, and she had given it to him.

"That'll be the amount of fourteen dollars sir," the cashier said. Brandon nodded, and reached out his wallet. When he opened the picture, there was a picture of Stella. "Is that your girlfriend?" she asked with being annoying and curious.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. I'm planning to propose her soon enough," Brandon says, handing her the money. She nods and places the money in the cashier. "But can I ask you something?"

"You could ask me anything sir."

"Should I propose her so soon? Or should I ask her later? I'm thinking of proposing her in Tom's Pizza."

"It doesn't have to be that romantic sir. It'll only matter if you bring that huge grin on her face." She says. Brandon nods and picks up the bouquet of Marigolds.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon if I need to get something here."

"I hope you do."

Brandon leaves, and goes on his motorbike. He thought—should he propose so soon?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brandon was on his way to the pizza place, but his phone had ringed. He picked it up.

"Yellow?" he says, trying to pretend yellow means hello in his own language. He heard a sign. It was Stella—that's what he thought of.

"Brandon" Stella says, "Can we meet up at a friend's house instead?" Brandon smiled.

"Sure, it's a pleasure of me going to visit a friend's house" he says flirtatiously. Stella giggles quietly.

"Ok, but can you come here right now? It's something really important I have to tell you." Stella says. Brandon nods.

"What's the address?" Brandon asked.

"45 Chestnut Avenue" Stella says. Brandon nods.

"I supposed to be at the pizza place by now, but sure" Brandon says. "I'll see you in less than five minutes."

"I love you Brandon,"

"I love you more, Stella."

The end calls, and Brandon made a U turn and drove to Stella's house. He was on the streets of Magix. He then had to stop at the gas station to get some gas. He parked his motorbike, and went inside to pay the gas. On his way, he saw a newspaper attracting him. He picked up while he paid the cashier.

While he was done paying, he skimmed through it. _Organized Wedding_ was the title. He only read the first and last sentence. _Are Princess Stella and Prince Matthew having a special day? _The other sentence was; _this event will be starting on next week. _

Brandon shook his head. He went back on his motorbike, and drove to Stella's house. By the time he was here, he saw a rich looking limo in front of the house. He shook his head again, and went inside the house. He knocked on the door, and the door opened. It was Stella.

"Hey Stella" Brandon says. Stella smiled and she grabs Brandon's hand. She closed the door and they sat on the couch. "What was this thing you had to tell me?"

Stella sighed. "Brandon, I love you so much, but my father wants me…me to be with someone else."

"What?" Brandon asked, confused.

"My father organized a special wedding. He cares about our kingdom so much, that he started an arranged wedding. He knows we're in love, but he wants the realm to be perfect. So, he said that I'll be marrying Prince Matthew of Linphea next week."

"You're…you're getting married? Why? I thought your dad completely understands our love!" Brandon shouts. Stella let out tears.

"I know. I tried to persuade him, but it wasn't working. I'm sorry Brandon, I tried everything. Tomorrow, we will meet each other at the river that separates Alfea and Red Fountain. You need to go now Brandon. Now!"

Brandon quickly kisses Stella's forehead. He waved goodbye to Stella, and he hid left. But before he could actually leave, he hid behind the limo. He saw Stella in the couch. A man with blonde hair sat next to her, and began to kiss Stella's neck. She tried to pull away, but he kept on kissing her.

She fell, and that boy closed the curtains. Brandon's eyes began to water. A man was separating their love. He just cried. He didn't want to lose Stella.

_Never should've let you go  
>Never found myself at home<br>Ever since that day that I walked  
>Right out the door<em>

But Brandon was a strong man. He remembered the bouquet of roses. He got a sticky note from his pocket, and wrote a small letter. He also got another plastic rose, and placed it in the middle. He quickly went up to the door, and placed the bouquet of roses on the steps of the house. He still heard the noise from the house. Brandon cried, and left. He didn't want to lose Stella. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone thought if Prince Matthew and Stella had it, but no. They didn't. Anyway, TY for reviewing. Here comes a quickie chappie.

**Chapter 3**

_You were like my beating heart_  
><em>That I, I can't control<em>  
><em>Even though weve grown apart<em>  
><em>My brain cant seem to let you go<em>

A couple of days passed by, but not a week. In less than two days, Stella would marry some other man she does not love. Yes, she moved on, since her father told her to, but Brandon tried, but he couldn't move on. He loves Stella, more than anything. He remembered a time where they used to be together, go on dates, sleep together, and eat together. He just love those moments. But now, they are very distant.

He walked by the Solarian palace, surrounded and guarded by a huge golden gate and strong guards. But Brandon was stronger than each model, but all of them could tackle Brandon down. He paused, and he could see other servants placing golden painted roses on the gates to match the ceremony which would be on two days. He loved Stella, and he never stopped. Even though on the first day he looked at her, he didn't stop staring at her. He was the one for her. She was the one for him.

Brandon turned around, and sighed. He tried to ask some other friends to help him stop the wedding, but it won't happen. It will never happen. He sighed once again, and walked away. "Brandon?" a soft voice said. Brandon quickly turned around to see who had said his name.

It was Queen Luna. Yes, it was her.

"Oh, hello your majesty," Brandon says, bowing down at her to show respect to her. Queen Luna smiled, and shook her head.

"There is no reason why you need to bow down at me. Besides, even though it is public, it doesn't mean you have to do that," she says. Brandon smiles, and went up. "Do you mind if we can have a small talk with some passion tea?"

Brandon grinned and nodded. "Sure, it'll be a pleasure to do."

Brandon and Queen Luna were at a small room with beautiful designs. They had a small talk with their passionate tea. Brandon told some heroic stories, while Queen Luna told her some royal stories. After they were finished with those stories, Queen Luna decided to talk about the wedding and its preparations.

"So, what was your reactions about Stella and Prince Matthew's wedding?" Queen Luna asked. This sent a shiver down her spine.

"I...I was really...heartbroken," Brandon said. Queen Luna nodded. She knew how he felt.

"I know. Stella and I convinced King Radius to not let the marriage start. But since he is sincere about the wedding, he didn't want to listen to us. But Brandon, this is what I can tell you," Queen Luna says. "You are the only one that can persuade King Radius. Just be careful, he is hard to convince."

The door had a knock on the door.

"You may go in"

The door opens, and it was Stella in a beautiful white gown with matching white ruffles in front of the chest. But behind her, was Prince Matthew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brandon was immediately sent out, because Prince Matthew had ordered him to leave. He does not want to see Brandon, because he was a squire. Stella didn't say anything, and she felt ashamed. Why would she let this happen? Brandon wondered that question. He was now walking around Solaria. He then thought of a moment when They were together.

_Thinking back to the old times_  
><em>When you kept me up late at night<em>  
><em>We use to mess around<em>  
><em>Laugh and play, fuss and fight<em>

**Flashback**

_Brandon and Stella were at Brandon's house. Brandon was very sleepy, but Stella didn't want him to sleep because she didn't want to be alone. They were messing around with each other. They threw water balloons at each other, throwing pillows, and having a fight when Stella lost. _

_"Ha! You are soaked!" Stella giggled. Brandon laughed and got a cup of water. _

_"Oh yeah? What about now!" Brandon shouted. He threw the cup of water at Stella, and she was soaked. "How do you feel now!"_

_"I feel soaked! This was just a new washed outfit Brandon!" Stella said angrily. _

_"Well you know how I feel! I want to sleep!" Brandon snapped back. _

_"You are not going to sleep!" Stella shouted. _

_"What about if I kept you up if you wanted to sleep badly? You'll feel how I feel!" Brandon snapped back. Stella turned so she wouldn't face him. _

_"Stella I'm sorry" he said while placing his hands around her waist from behind. _

_"It's ok. It was my fault for wanting you to stay up late" Stella said, looking at his face. The both of them smiled, hoping for this moment to happen longer. _

**End of Flashback**

Brandon was walking and he then saw a flier near the wall of a Solaria neighborhood. He went up to it and read it. It said that there was going to be a Solarian Ball later on for celebrating Prince Matthew and Princess Stella's ball. Brandon smiled. He will join and try to stop everything. It will start at 5 PM. Once it was 4:30, Brandon went to a men's clothing store to buy a tux. He bought one, and there was a fake shinny golden rose inside the pocket. Brandon then asked Sky and the others if they wanted to join, and they happily said yes. When everyone was there, they were in front of Solaria's royal gate.

"We were planning to go to a night club, but until this happened" Nabu said, glaring at a poster of Prince Matthew.

"I know, it's all that Prince's fault!" Bloom shouted. A guard appeared right in front of them.

"Did you say something about Prince Matthew?" He asked. All of them shook their heads.

"We are here to attend the ball" Tecna says. "The princess of Andros, Domino, and Zenith are here."

"Then where are your royal carriages?"

"It left already."

"Good enough for me." The gates opened and everyone saw the shinny huge palace. Music was playing, and they reached the main room. A deep romantic slow music soon played. Everyone danced to it, leaving Brandon alone. Then, a shinning figure dancing with a dark figure appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brandon eyes see a young elegant lady wearing a golden long red dress with her hair down holding her hand with a young boy with a tuxedo wearing a purple rose on his pocket. Brandon was wearing something better compared to his.

"Here is Prince Matthew and Princess Stella, the engaged and happy couple!" a man said. They walked down the staircase, while Prince Matthew leaves for Stella to dancing with King Radius.

"Stella, your dress looks very radiant" King Radius says with a smile.

She also smiled.

"Thank you Daddy, mom helped me picked this"

"As a tradition, Fathers always get first dance!" Both of them laughed while Queen Luna came up to Prince Matthew. The others continued dancing while Brandon just starred at everything. Queen Luna soon danced with him.

Brandon then thought. "The chapters done...but the story goes on."

_I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone_  
><em>This chapters done, the story goes on<em>

After King Radius was done dancing, Stella was dancing with Prince Matthew. She had no smile, she just had a blank impression. Prince Matthew didn't noticed it until he said

"Stella, my future wife, I will come back. I need to call my mother and ask her where she is"

Stella nodded. "Ok, I'll hope everything will be ok." He smiled and left. This was Brandon's chance. He could get to talk to Stella, after all he was trying to. He quickly went up to Stella. He hugged her tight once they made eye contact.

"Stella, I missed you! I was trying to make contact with you, but I couldn't. I hope you can return to Alfea and join the others."

Stella sighed.

"I can't go. I have to leave, I'm going to be home schooled since I'm getting married to Matthew. But I'll try to visit Alfea and all." Stella says.

"What? That can't happen! Stella I need you! What about Prince Matthew?" Brandon asked.

"He's already finished with his scholarship at Red Fountain. It passed two years since he hadn't visited Red Fountain."

Brandon looked down. He couldn't believe his ears.

"But you can't just let that happen! You have your mother, she can do something since she's the Queen right?"

"My parents are getting divorced. My father wanted to marry a prince because he couldn't stand it. He decided to give the throne to a prince. I tried to convinced him to break the law of letting a Princess marry anyone she wants to, but he was too depressed."

"You have your mother! She can do that, right?"

"Only Kings. Queens are only here to support the kingdom, but they can't change laws. They can do anything, but that. I'm sorry Brandon, but this is supposed to happen."

"I can't believe that we aren't together, after all we've been through. You are my lady, my Stella, everything, all I want to do is to set your heart free. But if you believe that this is supposed to happen, be that."

Brandon then turned around and walked out of the palace. The others noticed this, and they took a short glance at Stella and left. Before Sky could leave, he glared at Stella.

"I can't believe you aren't Stella."

After that, all of the Winx and the Specialists left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

While everyone was on the ship, Brandon was sitting all alone. Brandon was looking down at his knees. He remembered the moments when he and Stella were sitting with each other talking about useless things. It was meaningless. But now, he is with no one. Should he move on? Brandon didn't know. Then, Sky and Bloom came up to him. He titled his chin up.

"Brandon, you have to talk to her" Sky says. Brandon shook his head.

"I already did. She said nothing can happen since she's getting engaged to him"

"But you can still do something Brandon" Bloom adds.

_Baby_  
><em>Can't believe that you are not with me<em>  
><em>'Cause you should be my lady<em>  
><em>All I want is to set your heart free<em>

Brandon thought of something he had said to Stella a while ago.

_"I can't believe that we aren't together, after all we've been through. You are my lady, my Stella, everything, all I want to do is to set your heart free. But if you believe that this is supposed to happen, be that."_

"Brandon?" Bloom calls. He quickly shook his head.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You seem a little worried. We are going back to Solaria and you have to talk to her" Bloom says.

"I am ok. What? Why are we going—"

Before Brandon could say anything else, Tecna had interrupted the conversation.

"Guys, the wedding has changed. It's tomorrow at 8 AM"

"What!" everyone shouted in the ship.

"Guys, lower your voices before it could collapse!" Riven hissed. Everyone ignored him.

"King Radius had changed his mind. He wanted it to be early as possible. But I think I know why he changed his mind"

"Why?" Brandon quickly asked.

"Since Prince Matthew is a wizard, he probably casts a spell on him."

"What? So he was the one that made King Radius picked that choice? It's all Prince Matthew's fault?" Brandon shouted as loud as he could. The ship was soon shaking.

"Brandon, I told you to lower your voice! Look what happened, the ship is about to fall!" Riven says while going up to the front with Timmy. "Timmy, can you help the ship before it could even collapse?"

"I'm trying, but since Brandon shouted to loud, it might take a while. We only have a minute left before the ship could actually hit! Everyone, go near the door and get ready!" Timmy shouted.

"Wait, what about you, Timmy?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to stay with Timmy and set up a laser cage in case it actually destroys. Transform and get out, now!" Tecna shouted. Everyone nodded and they opened the door to leave the shop. The Winx transformed and they carried the Specialists. They placed their boards and started to surf in the air. Everyone looked behind and they saw the ship heading forwards. Everyone clapped and it went back to normal. They went inside the ship once it got closer to them.

"Tecna, can you answer my questions from earlier?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I think King Radius wasn't under a spell until right now. It says on Prince Matthew's blog that he is a fully graduated wizard, and he may set up a spell on King Radius. It wasn't his fault, it was King Radius' choice. But we have to get back to the palace as soon as possible and make sure Stella is not wedded to that beast"

Brandon nodded in agreement. "Tecna is right, Stella will not get married to that beast!" Bloom then went behind him.

"Yeah! Brandon and I will do anything for this to not happen"

"Don't forget the Winx" Layla says, standing behind Bloom and Brandon.

"Also the Specialists" Helia says the laugh.

"We are the Winx and the Specialists!" Everyone shouted.

"Guys, be quiet or else you could actually die" Riven says.

Everyone laughs and they drove to Solaria.

_Stella, I will do anything for you even though you are wearing that wedding dress._

Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing. I think maybe later on I'm going to have another story called _Lovers and Friends _for Stella and Brandon. It is about Stella and Brandon being friends with Brandon, but Brandon wans to be lovers. I just wanted to ask, who's from Asia here? Phillippines? Chinese? My dad and is Chinese and my mom is from the Phillippines and I wanted to know who is from there. If you are from one of those places, please review! I want to have a friend here who's from those two places and who is a Stella fan.


End file.
